finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathgaze (Final Fantasy XII)
The Deathgaze is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII. It appears on the commercial airship, after boarding at an Aerodrome. Clan Primer Hunt 26: Visitor on Deck Petitioner: A Traveler Petitioner's Location: Any Aerodrome *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Deathgaze (Rank VII). The petitioner is a traveler who frequents the many aerodromes throughout Ivalice.'' *''Hunt accepted. The son claims to have spotted Deathgaze from the airship's deck. He wants you to confirm the sighting, and his mother wants you to kill the thing.'' *''Deathgaze defeated! Report to the traveler and his family in the aerodrome.'' *''Hunt reported. The skies are safe once again.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VII Mark Classification: Rare Mutant Aevis Mark Location: Airship sky deck "Being a giant Dragon of a rich violet Hue, spending most of its Life in the rarefied Airs above the Clouds, only appearing before Men when its Territory is threatened. Though Incidents involving Airships were once quite common, of late the great Wyrm has only been spotted at a Distance. A boy traveling with his Family posted a Bill for this Mark." Traveler's family The family of the kid who's petitioner for Deathgaze hunt will have different conversations depending on where the player is in the storyline. #After Barheim Passage. #After acquiring the Dawn Shard (Three different scenes). #After fighting Judge Bergan in Mt. Bur-Omisace. Finding Deathgaze The hunt follows a set sequence of events. After accepting the hunt, the player must board a skyferry and at the next aerodrome, locate and talk to the traveler again. There is a random chance of finding the Deathgaze onboard after accepting the hunt, but the likelihood becomes more and more likely as the player takes more flights and talks to the kid agsin. Eventually the player will find the airship enshrouded in terror and the personnel will ask for volunteers to fight Deathgaze - the player can either choose to battle or run to the private cabins. The chance of encountering Deathgaze increases every time after speaking to the boy. After speaking to the boy the first time Deathgaze has a 4% chance to appear during the next skyferry travel. If it does not show up, the player must speak to the boy again, and the chance to encounter the mark on the next flight doubles. The chance keeps doubling until 64%. Choosing "private flight" makes the procedure quicker. Battle Deathgaze tends to inflict plethora of negative statuses on the party. Firstly, the party should be on the deck where Deathgaze cannot track them and buff up, most importantly with Shell. One unit can be prepared for as a White Mage to heal the negative statuses. Deathgaze has a tendency to use "ga" magicks, including Aeroga, Blizzaga, and so on. Deathgaze is also uses Crushing Fangs for big damage to one character. Fireball is another special attack Deathgaze uses frequently, which acts like an upgraded Fire spell; the player can switch the characters' equipment into Fire absorbing gears to nullify the damage. At times Deathgaze casts Reverse on itself causing normal attacks to heal it. Deathgaze is also capable of building a physical paling, which negates all physical attacks. Good spells to use at this point are high-level magicks such as Scathe, Flare, and Ardor. Aside from building physical palings, Deathgaze also casts high-level magick, such as Scourge, Flare, Bio, and also Restore to fully heal his HP. Deathgaze will inflict Disease on the party. Deathgaze is not immune to Silence or Sap. The easiest way to inflict the statuses is via the Nihopalaoa + Remedy trick. Deathgaze ignores shields' evasion, so the party can equip two-handed weapons. Once Deathgaze raises his physical paling, the player must use magick. Should Deathgaze manage to use both the paling and the magick barrier at once, the party can still use technicks; Gil Toss especially works well. Like most mob hunts and bosses, Deathgaze's overall status increases when its HP hits critical, and after restoring itself Deathgaze will continually cast magicks. It is best to finish it quick whenever it flashes red; Quickenings are useful. Quick Battle Deathgaze can be defeated very easily if the player has Reverse, Renew, and a simple Cure spell. After casting Reverse on Deathgaze, the party only needs to cast Renew that will leave it with only 1 HP, so use the Cure spell can be used to finish it off. Rewards *3,400 gil *Elixir x2 Defeating Deathgaze adds its sprite to the Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title of Eagle Eye. Trivia *The way Deathgaze's sprite appears in the Sky Pirate's Den reflects its role in the story, as it seems like it's preying on the Strahl. *Deathgaze is the only wyrm (aside of the Wyverns) to be shown being able to fly. Its first sight is a glimpse of the creature flying next to the window of the airship saloon, but the animation used for it seems to be derived from a walking motion. Also, the wyrm Tyrant was shown to be capable of flying, or gliding at least, as it's seen descending towards the party before the battle. Despite being a flying wyrm that attacks airships, Deathgaze doesn't fly during the battle. Related Enemies *Gizamaluk *Twintania *Emperor Aevis *Dragon Aevis *Skulwyrm *Dragon Lich *Cataract Aevis *Archaeoaevis *Vyraal (mark) *Skullash (rare) *Myath (rare) *Tyrant (boss) *Hydro (boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII Marks